


First

by DaniJayNel



Category: Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, First Orgasm, Modern AU, Oneshot, Smut, explicit - Freeform, multiple orgasm, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Kassandra is in town to visit her childhood friend, Layla. Layla happens to think her co-worker and friend Kyra would hit it off well with Kassandra, so she gets them all together for drinks. With alcohol in their systems, of course the conversation goes south. When Kassandra finds out that Kyra has never had an orgasm, it haunts her.So Kyra receives a desperate call. Will she let Kassandra right this wrong, and give her the orgasms she deserves?XxXBased on that tumblr post about the person that got a lesbian to help their friend experience an orgasm.





	First

**Author's Note:**

> all I can say is jesus fuck, good luck

“I should totally set you up with a friend of mine,” Layla had said after a few glasses of wine and the inevitable conversation about romance and sex. “She’s a childhood friend and she’s fucking hot. I think you’d like her.”

Kyra had laughed. “I doubt she’d like me, though,” she had responded despondently.

Layla had known, of course, that the self-loathing was brought on by the wine, a bad breakup and the lack of any romantic interest in over a year. Instead of pushing it, she’d let it go. At least, Kyra had thought she’d let it go. Left that night to just a tipsy gathering of two friends after a stressful day at work. So, when Layla invited her out for drinks again and failed to mention one key detail, Kyra was not emotionally ready.

“Hi, I’m Kassandra,” the amazon of a woman introduced, standing and offering her hand. Her strong, sculpted hand with long fingers and incredibly short nails.

Kyra stood there, almost gaping. She realized she needed to respond so she quickly grabbed hold of Kassandra’s hand and gave it a squeeze. Her palm was so warm and despite the obvious strength, her grip was gentle. Kyra’s heart fluttered. “I’m… wow.”

Kassandra gave her a sexy little smirk and turned to look at Layla, who rolled her eyes and laughed. “Hi Wow. It’s nice to meet you,” Kassandra joked.

Kyra’s cheeks immediately warmed.

“Give her a break,” Layla cut in, snickering. “It’s been a while since she’s spoken to an actual amazon.”

Kassandra didn’t seem to mind at all that she was being called an amazon, and in fact her eyes crinkled slightly as her grin broadened. Oh. Oh okay. So she was incredibly sexy and she _knew it._ Kyra swallowed harshly and realized her mouth was completely dry. All of the moisture in her body had just… gone south.

“Sorry. I’m Kyra.”

Kassandra laughed. It was a deep, rich sound and it made Kyra’s ears moan. “That’s alright. I tend to have that effect. I’m in town for a bit and Layla wanted us to meet.”

They all sat down and Kyra sent Layla a look that she hoped conveyed the emotion of ‘ _what the fuck why did you sit on this beautiful amazon for so long can she fuck me right now’._ Layla gave her a brow wiggle, so Kyra assumed the message was understood.

Despite her tongue getting into all sorts of knots, she managed to keep to the conversation. Kassandra only had one drink before switching over to water, and Kyra couldn’t stop staring at every inch of her. From the defined jawline, full lips, strong throat and buff shoulders, to her sexy arms and straight posture and dear lord, it had definitely been too long for Kyra.

Kassandra for the most part seemed to really enjoy the attention, since she kept shooting Kyra lingering looks and occasionally flexing her muscles. Kyra had never really been turned on just from the physical appearance of someone before. Kassandra wasn’t even showing much skin. She wore a short sleeved button-up, buttoned down to reveal her collarbones, and jeans. A leather jacket was draped over the back of her chair. Her hair was loose and cascading down one shoulder, and she was just one hell of a sight to behold.

Kyra was uncomfortably wet.

“Man, Vic gave me the best orgasm of my life last night,” Layla announced happily into her drink. “Still tingling from it right now, actually.”

Kassandra snorted. “You horn dog.”

“What? My wife really knows how to fuck me. And you’re not one to talk, Mrs Gets-Women-Off-With-Just-A-Look.”

“Hey, don’t insult my smoulder.”

“The fact that you call it your smoulder deserves insult.”

Kassandra laughed and finished off her drink. “I’m talented, what can I say.”

“When last did you have an orgasm?”

Kassandra mulled it over seriously. Kyra scooted just a little bit closer, eyes glued to Kassandra’s face. She was immensely invested… for scientific reasons, of course.

“Couple days ago, I guess.”

Layla barked out a laugh. “You sound so unsure. Didn’t get any?”

Kassandra’s eyes turned dark. “Oh, more like I gave plenty.”

“Oh-ho, so when last did you _give_ someone an orgasm?”

Kassandra’s lips spread into a smirk. “Half an hour ago.”

At that both Layla and Kyra choked on their drinks, shared a look, and laughed. Kassandra turned away to signal for a waiter and Kyra discreetly touched her fingers to her burning cheeks. All this talk of orgasms had really made her imagine writhing underneath Kassandra’s beefy body. Fuck.

“And you?” Layla continued, turning her sights on Kyra. “When last did you pop the big O?”

Well… fuck. Kassandra turned slightly to give Kyra a look, brow lifted. Anxiety knotted in Kyra’s stomach like a ball of metal, slowly rising into her throat. She tried to swallow it down. “Can we maybe change the topic?”

Layla scoffed. “Hells no. Now I’m even more curious. Come on, spill. Can’t be as bad as Viagra here fucking some poor girl literally minutes before meeting us here.”

Their eyes were on her, and so was the pressure. She knew there was no way she could get away with not answering, and she couldn’t bring herself to lie to them. Layla would see through her lying anyway, and loudly mention it and then Kassandra would lose respect for her (assuming she had any to begin with) and that would just, really suck. So, heart thudding hard, cheeks flaming bright, Kyra sighed and resigned herself to her fate. Layla and Kassandra were waiting eagerly, eyes fixed on her.

“Never,” she mumbled under her breath. She sunk a little lower in her seat and twirled the straw around in her glass. For a moment the clinking of the ice was the only sound, and then Layla released a choked noise and Kyra glanced up into two shocked faces.

“Did you say never?” Kassandra asked her.

Kyra shrugged. “Yeah. I’ve never really… you know…”

Layla pushed her drink so far away she nearly launched it off the table. “You’ve never had an orgasm!?”

Kyra immediately slapped her hands over Layla’s mouth, eyes wide. “Shut up, idiot, or the whole place will know.”

“Never?” Kassandra repeated, as if she was shell shocked. She kind of looked like she was, which would have been funny had Kyra not been so fucking mortified.

“Yes, okay?” Kyra hissed, dropping back into her seat. “I’ve never had an orgasm. Happy?”

“But… but you’ve dated so many people,” Layla sputtered, forehead creased.

“Three guys is not many people.”

“And women?” Kassandra probed. She had scooted so close that their arms were nearly touching, and Kyra was alarmed to see pure sadness and anger on Kassandra’s face.

“Um, no. The relationships I had were long winded but aimless, and I’ve never dated a girl. I mean, I’ve sort of slept with one but nothing really happened.”

Kassandra and Layla shared a forlorn look. Kyra really wanted to get up and run away, but everyone relaxed slightly, ordered more drinks (even Kassandra) and then promptly changed the topic. Kyra was so grateful she teared up, but wiped the moisture away and tried to join in the new conversation. Everything went somewhat back to normal, except Kassandra kept shooting her oddly contemplative looks, and Layla’s eyes were downright filled with pity.

Later, when they ended the night and said farewell, Kyra was never so relieved to step into her own flat and collapse on her bed. Her cheeks were still burning. Her panties were uncomfortably plastered to her wet skin, so she begrudgingly got up, undressed and hopped into a shower. Her clit was still engorged and pulsing lightly from an entire night of arousal, but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn’t come. She was too worked up, too sensitive and too embarrassed. She finished showering, changed into clean clothes and then went to sleep with her thighs squeezed tightly together and images of Kassandra between her legs in her mind.

She had a restless sleep.

XxX

When she woke in the morning, she was uncomfortably sweaty and her clothes were sticking to her body. She had survived an entire night of wet dreams of Kassandra, but now she wasn’t sure how she was going to survive the day. She felt ashamed and embarrassed and rushed through a shower just so that she wouldn’t have time to think on things.

Kassandra was probably on her way back home, Kyra mused as she sadly ate her cereal and scrolled through her phone. _I wonder what she thinks of me? She probably thinks I’m a loser. Who the fuck has never had an orgasm? I must be broken. I mean, I must be._ Sighing, she put her dishes in the sink and started for the lounge, but startled when her phone rang. It was an unfamiliar number.

“Hello?”

“Kyra? Hey! It’s Kassandra, Layla gave me your number, I hope you don’t mind. I also hope I’m not bothering you.”

Kyra nearly swallowed her tongue. Having Kassandra’s voice slide directly into her ear made her aroused and depressed again in an instant. She swallowed and leaned against the nearest wall to get her bearings.

“Not bothering at all. I’ve just had breakfast.”

“Nice. I just finished at the gym. This is a really nice city, actually. I’m moving here.”

Kyra blinked and her stomach fluttered. “You are?” _Oh hell yes._ “Layla never mentioned anything.”

“Well, I actually decided that last night. I came down here to test the waters. I need a change, and since I miss having Layla in my life, and I’d also like to get to know you, I figured a plunge was needed.”

Yeah, Kyra did certainly need a plunge right about then. “That’s wonderful, I’m happy for you. I’m also happy to get to know you too. I hope we can become good friends.”

There was a long pause, so long that Kyra wasn’t sure if the call had cut out. Eventually Kassandra sighed and Kyra heard the sound of a creaking bed. “Listen, I actually called for a specific reason.”

Kyra’s heart leapt into her throat. “You did?”

“Yeah. I wanted to text you, but then I figured that was the coward’s way out, especially considering what I want to suggest.” _Suggest? Oh lord._ “So calling would be the best.”

“You’re brave to do that.”

“Oh, I can be more than just brave.” Her voice dropped a few octaves and layered in warm silk, making Kyra’s knees weak. Was it intentional? Was Kassandra going to ask her out on a date? If so, who the fuck was she to say no? Kassandra was sweet and so hot and yeah, Kyra really needed it.

“Well then, you’re welcome to be more than brave with me.”

Kassandra laughed. “Are you sure? What I want to ask might be… much.”

“I can handle anything.”

“Alright then.” She took a deep, audible breath. Kyra imagined her shoulders lifting, chest expanding. Her mouth watered. “Yesterday, you said you’ve never come before.”

Kyra’s heart immediately dropped. _Oh._ Kassandra was just going to expand on that, probably out of curiosity. Of course she wasn’t interested. Why was she so stupid to think someone like Kassandra would even give her a second glance?

“Uh-huh.”

A pause. “I’m sorry for bringing it up again. I know it must be embarrassing.”

“Sure.”

“But, um, I couldn’t stop thinking about that conversation, and about you.”

“What?”

“Yeah. It kept me up all night. How the fuck did none of your past lovers ever make you come? You have had sex, right?”

“Yeah, but—”

Kassandra growled in anger. Honest to god growled. A flood of wetness leaked right out of Kyra at the sound, and she bit into her lip. “Fucking hell. That makes me so angry. That is so incredibly disrespectful to you. To not make you come? _You?_ ”

Kyra could hardly believe what she was hearing. “What do you mean _me_?”

“Have you seen you? You’re… well…” Kassandra cleared her throat. “I mean, I don’t want to overstep or be weird. I’m sorry for this mess of a call.”

“No, it’s alright, continue. Now I’m curious.”

“You’re beautiful as fuck, Kyra. The type of beauty that makes the sun rise and the moon glow, or some poetic nonsense like that.” Kyra laughed and opened her mouth to respond, but Kassandra ploughed right on. “So I wanted to ask you if you’d let me help.”

Her mouth clicked shut. Kyra.exe had stopped working. Re-install? She sputtered, inhaled and lightly slapped her cheek. “What?”

“Kyra, I’m asking you, if you will let me help you achieve an orgasm.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

Kassandra laughed. “As in, have sex. With you. Or just, at the very least eat you out or something. I really can’t just live my life knowing you’ve never had an orgasm. It will haunt me forever.”

“Do you often do pleasure charity like this?” It came out a little bewildered, a little bitter.

“Oh, don’t misunderstand. I’m incredibly attracted to you. Shit, maybe I should have just tried to start with a date, huh? I promise I’m not only doing this to get into your pants. My offer is for you, not me. I want to make you scream, Kyra. I want to fuck you so hard and make you come so many times you beg me to stop, and then beg me to continue. I expect nothing besides your screams in return.”

 _Zeus and all the gods, holy fuck._ Kyra swallowed hard. Her entire body had lit up like a fire at every word. Kassandra’s voice was just sexy like that, and to say things like that… and make Kyra feel things like that… she exhaled harshly and ran a hand over her face.

“So… you’re offering to come to my house and make me come repeatedly without asking for anything in return?”

Kassandra grunted. “Yes! I know it’s such a fucking weird thing to ask someone you’ve just met, but I just… I really want to help you, Kyra.”

She sounded so earnest and genuine. Kyra wouldn’t deny that she very, very much wanted to do this, but did she have the nerve to say yes? She thought back to her very explicit dream where Kassandra had been trailing her lips along her thigh, shuddered hard and then made up her mind.

“I think you’re incredibly attractive, Kassandra. I agree that this is the oddest thing anyone has ever asked me. People don’t usually beg me to let them make me come. I’m terrified, to be honest, but…”

“But?”

“Okay.”

Kassandra actually whooped. “Hell yeah.”

Kyra laughed. “You’re strange, Kassandra.”

“Oh baby, I’ll be anything you want when I’m making you come.”

She shivered so hard she nearly dropped her phone. “Keep that up and you’ll make me come over the phone.”

“Oh, I could.” Kassandra’s voice become husky and sultry. “But where is the fun in that?”

Yeah. Kyra was so fucked. Soon she would literally be fucked. They agreed to meet up at Kyra’s place that night, and she ended the call. Kyra slid down to the floor, blinking slowly and letting that whole conversation sink in. She was aching deep within. Fuck.

“What on earth just happened?”

XxX

At 7 exactly Kyra’s doorbell rang. When she opened the door, Kassandra greeted her with a huge smile and an armful of food.

“Hi. I brought dinner.”

Kyra stepped aside to let her in. “Hey. You didn’t have to.”

“I know, but you’ll need the energy.”

She couldn’t stop her cheeks from flaming. “Are you really sure you want to do this?”

Kassandra found the lounge and set the containers down. She straightened and gave Kyra a look. “Let me ask you something instead.” She strode closer and took Kyra’s hands in her own. Kyra stared up into her golden eyes, her stomach doing flips and her heart hammering hard in her chest. Up close like this, Kyra could really admire the beauty of Kassandra’s face—especially that sharp jawline. A pulse of need ripped through her, almost making her groan.

Kassandra squeezed her hands and grinned. She seemed to sense the sort of thoughts Kyra was having, and that only seemed to please her. She started to lean down then, and Kyra was confused for a hot second until her eyes flicked to Kassandra’s lips and realization dawned, and _oh, oh my god._ She moved slowly and purposefully, giving Kyra enough time to decide if she wanted the kiss or not, which of course she ultimately did. So Kassandra leaned down and kissed her.

It was slow and sensual, lips sliding smoothly together, a tongue peeking out to trace the line of her lower lip, and then Kassandra’s hands slid up along her arms and eventually she was cupping Kyra’s face against her warm palms, and Kyra moaned aloud into Kassandra’s mouth. She pulled away, but Kyra followed her, drawing her back into a kiss that quickly turned hungry.

Fuck, Kassandra’s lips were so fucking soft. The kiss was sending so many sensations through Kyra’s brain that she was almost on the verge of just losing her balance. Luckily Kassandra had a good grip on her shoulders then, and pushed her away with a smug grin. Kyra blinked her eyes open, dazed.

“My question is this: do you want to do this?”

“Yes,” Kyra breathed in reply, not even having to think about it. Kassandra’s eyes lingered on her lips, but then she moved away and started packing out the food.

“Sit down with me first,” Kassandra told her. “Let’s just eat and relax.”

“You tell me to relax as if it’s easy, considering what you’re here to do.”

Kassandra’s lips quirked. “I don’t want to just rush head first, you know? I want to get to know you a little bit. Unless,” she straightened and her smile vanished, replaced by seriousness, “you’d rather not spend time with me first? Do you want to just fall into bed right now?”

God. Who the fuck just…? how did she just…? “No—I mean, not like, _no_ no, but sure we can just… sit and eat. That’s fine.”

She hurried to sit down next to Kassandra and shivered when their legs pressed together. Kassandra just had an energy about her. She was wearing a black shirt and her leather jacket, but Kyra could still see the musculature of her frame. She had _tight_ black jeans on and boots, and Kyra really wished she wasn’t so worked up already, just from an outfit.

Kassandra had brought Chinese food and lots of sushi. Since the cereal that morning, Kyra had been way too nervous to eat anything else. She’d had like three showers and shaved every inch of her body, and googled about orgasms and worked herself up into near exhaustion. So she kind of stuffed her face with food.

“You seem hungry,” Kassandra observed, popping a salmon rose into her mouth.

Kyra stared at her jaw as it worked, and then the muscles in her throat as she swallowed. “I’ve been pretty nervous all day. Didn’t eat much.”

“You don’t need to be nervous around me, Kyra.”

“How can I not be? Have you seen you?”

“I have. And while I do agree,” she laughed, “I’m only here to give you a good time.”

“What makes you feel so confident that you’ll really manage to do for me what others couldn’t?”

Kassandra finished eating and set her chopsticks aside. She first drank from her water bottle, then regarded Kyra with hooded eyes. “Because it’s me, and I never leave a lady unsatisfied.”

“You’ll need to do more than that to convince me.”

“I intend to.”

“And what…” she trailed off, looked away. “What do you intend to do?”

Kassandra scooted closer. “Anything you want.”

That was a whole long list of nasty things. Kyra opened her mouth, closed it, stared. Kassandra drank some more of her water. “I’m not sure what to say.”

“That’s okay. You don’t need to say anything. Nothing is happening yet. Trust me, when it is happening, you won’t even be able to speak.”

A tingle right down her spine. _Fuck_. “You’re really dragging this out, aren’t you?”

“I do no such thing.” Kassandra’s eyes sparkled with open mischief, which showed that yes, she was and she knew it. “So, how did you meet Layla and how long have you known her?”

Kyra was a little shaken by the sudden shift in atmosphere. Kassandra had completely toned down the sexy and gone to neutral serious. She was already wet and shaking from arousal, so it took a couple of seconds to get her brain to focus on anything other than the impending sex she was about to have—which was insanely difficult to do.

“Uh, work. Around six years ago.”

“That’s cool! We grew up together. She lived next door and we went to the same school. We dated a little bit in highschool, but decided we were more comfortable just being friends. When she moved out here I was devastated, but she wanted to be with her then girlfriend, and I couldn’t be mad at her for it.”

“Yeah, she and Victoria do make a great couple,” Kyra agreed. She finished eating and sipped on some water just to cool off. “It still amuses me that Victoria manages to keep her so in check.”

“Right?” Kassandra laughed. “Layla is such a wild person. The moment you tell her not to do something, regardless of the thing, she’ll go out of her way to do it just to show you that she can. And to spite you.”

“I think she runs on nothing but spite.”

“She totally does.” Kassandra laughed and started collecting all of the containers. Kyra immediately stopped her when she stood, and took the bag from her.

“Let me. It’s my home and you’re the guest.”

Kassandra lifted a brow, but let her take the rubbish away and to the kitchen. It gave her a slight moment to breathe, which she needed. Kassandra was a lot. She exuded such confidence and self-assurance, and just that was like an aphrodisiac to the extent that Kyra’s teeth were starting to hurt. She pressed her hands flat against the counter and just closed her eyes, sighing, body buzzing. She was mildly sceptical that she would have an orgasm. Maybe one if she was very lucky, but the multiple ones that Kassandra kept promising? Unlikely. Kyra had tried many times. Her past lovers had tried many times, though to be honest, they probably hadn’t tried hard enough. When she thought about it, they had all been concerned with their own pleasure, and never really hers.

Hands suddenly covered her hips and warm lips pressed to her neck, kissing her skin lightly. A violent shiver rocked right through her and she slid her eyes shut, teeth digging into her lip.

“I think you’ve waited enough,” Kassandra husked into her ear, warm breath washing over her sensitive skin.

Kyra nearly moaned. “Already?” It came out as a puff of air, almost a whisper.

Kassandra released a soft chuckle, then she bit down lightly and Kyra saw stars. “If you want me to stop at any point for any reason, you need only tell me to stop, and I will without hesitation. Remember that this is about you and you only, alright?”

Kyra’s heart was thudding hard in her throat, rushing in her ears. She just barely managed to give a nod. “Do what you want,” she gasped out. Kassandra started nibbling on her earlobe, creating waves of arousal that swept right through her and ended between her legs.

“You sure?” Kassandra slid her one hand under Kyra’s shirt, fingertips lightly caressing her belly. “Is this alright?”

Kyra groaned. “Stop asking for permission and just touch me.”

It was a bossy command, but Kassandra quickly obeyed. She pressed her body against Kyra’s from behind, enveloping her in intoxicating warmth. Kyra had forgotten how nice it felt just to be so near someone, especially someone so firm and muscular. Both of Kassandra’s hands slipped underneath her shirt, but they went in opposite directions. Her heart jolted hard when Kassandra ventured into her pants. It was so sudden and unexpected that it made her clit throb hard in anticipation. Kassandra’s other hand snuck underneath her bra to touch the soft skin of her breast, and she saw stars at the brush of Kassandra’s palm over her sensitive, rock-hard nipple.

Kyra was stuck between Kassandra’s body and the counter, but she certainly didn’t mind. While the one hand played with her breast, caressing and tweaking her nipple, the other hand trailed patterns over her inner thigh. She stayed outside of her panties, but Kyra knew that even through the fabric Kassandra would feel how wet she was, but she was far past the point of caring.

“I need to come so bad,” she choked out, face contorted in agony. It wasn’t just that she hadn’t experienced it ever, it was also the build-up from the night before. She wasn’t able to take any sort of edge off, because she never really focused on masturbating to success and sort of just enjoyed the sensation until she got tired. But now, with Kassandra so close to her aching clit, she desperately needed to feel that tension snap inside of her.

“Your wish is my command,” Kassandra husked into her ear, and then she moved her hand higher and traced the wet lines of Kyra’s pussy through her panties. She started low at first, touch firm and roaming, but when she moved upwards and circled Kyra’s clit, she was close to sobbing.

“Please,” she begged, eyes squeezed shut tight.

“I’ll make you come,” Kassandra promised in her ear. Her hand on Kyra’s breast tightened for emphasis. “Focus on my fingers on your body, Kyra,” she instructed. “Only think about what you’re feeling right now. Hear only my voice in your ear. Can you do that?”

Her fingers were still circling, so close but still so far away. At that point Kyra wasn’t even standing anymore, Kassandra was holding her up with her arms, which were tensed and flexed. Kyra managed to nod and turned her head, burying her face against Kassandra’s throat. That was all the prompting she needed, apparently.

Kassandra finally touched her clit, even though it was through fabric. Kyra felt it like a jolt of sharp, pure pleasure. Instead of going slow or teasing, Kassandra started to rub her clit in firm, rhythmic circles. Kyra’s hips started to jerk in time with her movements and she opened her mouth to moan.

“Come for me, baby,” Kassandra breathed out. “Come against my fingers.”

Kyra’s brows pulled together and she reached out blindly, finding Kassandra’s face and holding it tightly. She lifted her own face and pressed her forehead against Kassandra’s cheek. She could feel Kassandra’s jaw tense.

“Kassandra,” she moaned loudly.

She could hardly fathom how fucking good it felt. It was just two of her fingers rubbing her clit through her underwear, but it felt like a giant fire was starting between her legs, growing and spreading through her veins until she could feel it, that cliff that she always reached but never seemed to leap over. The sensation usually made her feel frustrated and she usually gave up, but with Kassandra at the helm, she could do nothing but tightened her grip, frantically jerk her hips and then come. She literally screamed out Kassandra’s name in pleasure, her clit pulsing violently, inner walls quivering around nothing. She could feel the orgasm from within, pulsing out in short, rapid bursts before slowing, fading and then settling into a gentle searing of warmth.

“Holy fucking shit.”

Kassandra pulled her hands away and gently lifted Kyra into her arms, much to her relief because Kyra’s legs certainly weren’t working anymore. She threw her arms around Kassandra’s neck and dropped her head against her shoulder. They were both breathing hard.

“Good?” Kassandra asked her casually. The vibration of her voice was warm and comforting.

“Mm,” she mumbled back in reply. Her eyes were starting to get heavy, but she forced herself to keep them open. Kassandra headed down the hallway, probably trying to find the bedroom. “Left at the end.”

Kassandra successfully made it to Kyra’s bedroom and then gently set her down on the bed. She stared down at her, grinning smugly, golden eyes molten and hungry. “So how was your first orgasm of the night?”

Kyra choked out a laugh. “By the gods, woman. You’re going to kill me.”

“I do intend to send you to heaven, yeah.”

“I can’t move, Kassandra. That was… how did you do that? You didn’t even really touch me but I… you…” She felt the odd sensation of warmth on her face and realized that she was crying. As embarrassing as that was, she was honestly grateful when Kassandra immediately crawled atop her to wrap her up in a tight hug.

“Hey, shh, it’s okay. You can cry all you need. You’re crying from amazement, right?”

Kyra laughed through her tears. “Of course, you smug bastard.”

Kassandra brushed her hair out of her face. “But you think it’s attractive.”

“I do.”

Kyra wiped her tears away, cheeks flaming. “You must think I’m so lame. Needing someone to offer this. Crying immediately after my first orgasm.”

“Not at all.” Kassandra scooted down until she could rest her chin right between Kyra’s breasts and stare up into her face. The bedroom light wasn’t even on, but the light from the hallway made Kassandra’s eyes look like they were liquid gold, shifting and swirling. She was so astoundingly beautiful that Kyra astral projected out of her body and felt jealous of herself. “It’s as much of emotional thing as it is physical, and I won’t judge you for feeling things. I meant it when I said I’m doing this to help you.”

“So you’re not doing it just because you want to fuck me?”

“I certainly do want to fuck you,” Kassandra breathed, cheeks suddenly flushed. Her pupils were blown wide. “I get off entirely on you getting off.”

“So…” Kyra trailed a finger over Kassandra’s cheek down to her shirt to finger the fabric there. “How about we get naked, and you make me cry some more?”

Kassandra smiled, showing teeth and sharp canines. “Fantastic idea.”

Kassandra got onto her knees and tugged her shirt off, taking her sports bra with it. She tossed them carelessly only the floor. Following that she tugged off her shoes and jeans, but left her boxers on, and Kyra’s eyes widened when she saw a suspicious bulge. Kassandra saw her staring and bit into her lip.

“A bit presumptuous, but I came packing in case you felt up to it.”

“So you had to wear it instead of just bringing it with? What if I decide I don’t want it?”

Kassandra crawled on top of her, eyes dark and lustful. “Where is the fun in being cautious?”

They kissed then, deep and hungry, lips and tongues caressing. Kyra still felt weightless but she was already feeling that need again. Her thighs were absolutely slick from her wetness. Kassandra undressed her slowly, kissing every inch of newly exposed skin as she went. Every touch of her lips, teeth or tongue made Kyra’s entire body tingle, and every tingle ended right at her clit. When Kassandra removed her bra and drew a nipple between her lips, Kyra arched her back and moaned, fingers digging into long brown hair. Kassandra groaned against her and covered the other breast with her hand.

Kyra was about to start moving her hips, anything to get friction where she needed it, but Kassandra released her breasts and slid lower, kissing her chest, tummy and beneath her navel. She gently tugged the jeans off but left the panties, and used her fingertips to caress circles around Kyra’s thighs, hips and tummy.

“You’re killing me,” Kyra gasped loudly, fingers gripping Kassandra’s hair.

“I told you that I want you to scream for me.”

“Was my scream earlier not enough?”

Kassandra’s eyes narrowed. “Never.”

The panties slid off so quickly that Kyra barely registered it, and then she felt teeth lightly sink into her inner thigh. She nearly arched completely off the bed, but Kassandra wrapped an arm around her pelvis and kept her firmly on the bed. She started to whine and groan as Kassandra teased her into an aching, shaking mess. If she hadn’t come earlier, she might have already started begging. Seeing Kassandra resting between her thighs like that, looking up at her with so much desire and want, made Kyra so close to coming just from the visual.

She threw her head back and moaned loudly when Kassandra’s mouth finally covered her wet flesh, and the flat of her tongue swept from bottom to tip. Seeing stars was nothing. Kyra was about to see the universe being born.

She forced herself to look down and watch Kassandra, and that was nearly her undoing. She watched as her new lover went to absolute town on her pussy. She probed curiously at her entrance, traced the lines of her folds, but only circled her clit for the first few times. It was only when Kyra tugged on her hair—hard—that she finally gave in and sealed her lips around the bead of her clit. She was no doubt more swollen and wet than she’d ever been, and seeing her arousal smeared across Kassandra’s handsome face made her wild with lust.

Kassandra ate her pussy like there was an entire world resting on her shoulders, ready to blow up if she didn’t. She used a variety of rhythms until she used one that Kyra liked the most, and then focused on swirling her tongue in lavish circles, sucking gently every so often. All Kyra could hear was her own dirty moaning and the wet noises of Kassandra’s tongue dashing over her aching clit.

The orgasm rushed her violently, hardly even a climb but a vault. She came so hard that she strained against Kassandra’s arm to arch upwards, but Kassandra was much, much stronger than her and kept her level so that she could easily devour her pussy without interruption. Kyra’s eyelids tingled and her toes tingled, and she wasn’t even sure if she was screaming words or just screaming in general.

Kassandra continued to lick her gently as she came down from the orgasm, panting and dishevelled and sweaty as hell, but fucking shaking out of her mind.

“Kassandra,” she groaned, a plea and a command.

Kassandra used her fingers to spread her folds, moving the hood back from her clit and exposing it to the cool air. She blew a soft breath and Kyra jumped at the jolt. It was mildly painful, but she couldn’t bring herself to deny it.

“Are you having a good time?” Kassandra asked her casually, neutrally, like she wasn’t still face-first in pussy.

Kyra gasped desperately for air. Her lungs were burning and her fingers cramped from how tightly she had clenched them into fists. She was surprised she hadn’t ripped Kassandra’s hair out (because that would have been horrid).

“I don’t know if I should tell you to leave right now or not.”

Kassandra pressed her warm cheek against Kyra’s thigh. “And make these wonderful orgasms stop?”

“God, you’re so smug.”

“Only because I have reasons to be smug. Like making you scream an entirely new language.”

“Shut up.”

“Sit on my face and I will.”

How the fuck was it possible for her clit to pulse yet again with arousal? She wanted it again. Needed to feel that burning fire that only Kassandra seemed capable of stoking and building and then rising to the sky.

“I don’t think I can move at all.”

“That’s wonderful to hear.”

“Kiss me, please.”

Kassandra happily obeyed. Kyra pulled her in and moulded their lips together. Her own taste was there, but it didn’t bother her, only made her groan softly. Knowing Kassandra had tasted her… fuck. They kissed and kissed, bodies pressed tightly together. Kassandra was settled perfectly between her thighs, the bulge in her boxers positioned perfectly. They were grinding together gently, the toy rubbing over Kyra, getting her worked up again even though her clit was still entirely too sensitive.

“Ready for round three?” Kassandra asked against her lips.

Kyra bit down hard on her lip and enjoyed the weak moan Kassandra gave her in payment. She realized then that Kassandra was almost as much of a mess as she was. Her dark nipples were rock hard, poking harshly against Kyra’s skin. Her chest heaved with her haggard breaths and she was almost vibrating with restrained energy. She was moving her hips perfectly, slowly and gently but enough to make Kyra absolutely want more. And she truly, genuinely wanted more.

“I want you to fuck me with it,” Kyra breathed out hotly against Kassandra’s ear. “I want you inside of me.”

Kassandra cursed softly and her hips gave an uneven jerk. She quickly reached down between them to pull the boxers off, then kissed Kyra deeply and hungrily. Kyra could feel the fake cock resting against her hip, and it was as warm as the real thing. It made her insides flutter and squeeze down, and she knew then that she desperately needed it inside of her.

“I want to use my fingers first, okay?”

Kyra happily nodded her head. Kassandra lifted herself, and then she suddenly and swiftly slid a finger inside of Kyra, earning a loud gasp and then a deep moan.

In all of Kyra’s experience with penetration, it had never felt this good. Scratch that, it had never felt good before, period. It was just one finger and it was just inside of her, and yet it felt like it lit a line of fire right inside of her. Kyra desperately clutched at Kassandra’s arms.

“I’ve never felt this way,” she gasped out.

“That’s because it wasn’t me inside of you,” Kassandra replied smugly.

Kyra laughed and then choked on a moan when Kassandra added a second finger and started to thrust. She had both fingers pressing upwards, sliding against her inner wall and somehow hitting all of the good spots inside. Every scrape of her fingers felt like liquid fire. Kyra’s clit wasn’t close to being touched and yet this felt just as intense, slightly more. The pleasure wasn’t as precise, but it was heavier.

Kassandra fucked her hard and fast, sliding her fingers in and out. The orgasm wasn’t as fast this time, but Kyra could feel it approaching. When Kassandra started kissing along her throat, the feelings just got stronger and her lower back began to tingle.

“Close…” she gasped out, mouth dry. “So close.”

Kassandra immediately stopped thrusting and pulled her fingers out. Kyra sobbed softly.

“It’s alright,” Kassandra laughed, kissing her. “I’m going to fuck you with my cock now.”

She grabbed the toy and rubbed the head against Kyra’s entrance until it was slick enough, and then she started pushing inside. Kyra tensed for a long second, but Kassandra kissed her and she relaxed. The cock strained at her entrance for a moment, but after she relaxed it popped inside. There was a short, sharp spike of pain, but that immediately melted away when Kassandra started sinking inside. She felt full and stretched, and it was entirely too satisfying. She didn’t remember the last time she felt this good being filled.

Kassandra’s body covered hers, and then she started to thrust. She had one arm propped up beside Kyra’s head for balance, and the other hand wrapped firmly around her hip to keep her in position. Kassandra thrust the toy in as far as it could go, then pulled out to the head. Her rhythm was slow at first, building Kyra up until she was literally aching and on fire, and then she sped up. Their skin slapped together harshly and Kyra’s breasts bounced all over the place as Kassandra slid in and out of her in a frenzied rhythm.

The orgasm built and built and built, and Kyra groaned in frustration. She wasn’t crashing over the edge quite yet, not until Kassandra kissed her softly on the lips and gave her a single, absolute command.

“Come.”

She did. Loudly and hard. It was shattering and beautiful, and Kyra arched up into Kassandra’s body as the waves of pleasure crashed over her. Kassandra choked out a moan and then jerked unevenly for a moment. Her thrusts slowed immediately, but she kept her hips moving as Kyra’s orgasm slowly died down. When Kassandra finally stilled, they were both panting hard and silent.

Kyra blearily stared up at the ceiling. Her inner walls were still slightly fluttering around Kassandra’s cock, and ever slight movement from Kassandra made her jump and moan softly. After a minute or so, Kassandra pulled out and then collapsed on top of her.

“I came,” she announced softly against Kyra’s breasts.

Kyra slid her hand into Kassandra’s soft hair. “Oh, you did, huh?”

“Yeah. I don’t normally just… come like that.”

Kyra exhaled a long, shaky breath. “Well, I definitely came very, very hard.”

“Three times.”

“You’re amazing, Kassandra.”

“Thanks.”

“What, no cocky remark?”

“I think I’m too spent right now.”

They fell silent, just breathing and recovering together. Kassandra was warm and her weight was so comforting that Kyra nearly fell asleep. She probably would have let herself, anyway, but she wasn’t quite done. Kassandra seemed to nearly fall asleep too, so when Kyra tipped her over she gasped in surprise, and when Kyra straddled her hips, she moaned.

“I never said three was enough,” Kyra told her, voice low, eyes dark.

Kassandra stared up at her with wide, eager eyes. She suddenly seemed a bit vulnerable, but that only made Kyra’s insatiable hunger return.

“I never said that either,” she mumbled almost awkwardly.

Kyra laughed. She reached between them for the toy and positioned it against her entrance. Kassandra’s eyes immediately focused there, transfixed. “Is the great Kassandra a little flustered because she’s on her back?”

Kassandra’s eyes met hers. Kyra sunk all the way down on the toy, back tingling, teeth clenching. It was still slick and she was still incredibly fucking horny, so it fit easily. Kassandra groaned and seemed to be at a loss for words.

Seeing her like this, after all of the arrogance from earlier, made Kyra absoluty wet with power. She lifted herself, sliding up along the toy, and then dropped her body down until the head hit the end of inside of her. The pleasure was immense, even more so at the desperate look on Kassandra’s face. 

“Are you ready for me to ride you, Kassandra?”

Warm hands covered her hips, fingers digging into her skin. Kassandra thrust her hips, sliding the cock out and then back in, making Kyra moan in surprise. Kassandra’s face was flushed. “Ride me as much as you want, Kyra. I’m yours to fuck.”

Kyra fell forward, hands splayed across Kassandra’s rock-hard abdomen, and then she started to move. “Mine,” she moaned, eyes closed, heart thundering. “All mine.”

XxX

Once Kyra learned what an orgasm felt like and how to achieve it, a beast had been awoken. She spent the entire night fucking Kassandra until she literally couldn’t move anymore. When they were finished, Kassandra fell into a dead sleep first, exhausted. They’d both had numerous orgasms, and when she woke Kyra wasn’t surprised at all to find out that she was almost mortally wounded and she ached deep inside. It was the sort of ache that told her she’d been fucked really, really good.

Her phone rang and woke her up, much to her annoyance, but it was Layla so she decided to answer it, even though all she wanted to do was just go right back to sleep.

“Please tell me someone is dead or dying,” she groaned into her phone directly after answering.

“Jesus Christ, you sound like you’ve been attacked. What happened to your voice?”

“Screaming,” Kyra supplied, half asleep. “Lots of screaming.”

“Why were you sc—” Layla stopped mid-word and paused, and then she whooped loudly and laughed. “Oh my fucking god. Kass fucked you, didn’t she?”

Kyra felt her face heat up, but she was too spent to care. “Yeah.”

“Oh my god. I was literally about to tell you I can’t find her anywhere. She never came home last night. Though her disappearing like that isn’t really surprising, she never let me know where she went.”

Kyra sighed. “I’m really tired, Layla. Can we talk about this later?”

Layla laughed loudly. “Holy fuck. Okay, yeah. Shit. Get some sleep. Kass probably fucked you into oblivion.”

Kyra snorted, said goodbye and then tossed her phone onto the bedside table. An arm immediately curled around her waist and tugged her closer against a warm body. Warm lips pressed against her skin, right between her shoulder blades.

“Layla?” Kassandra croaked sleepily.

Kyra turned and buried her face against Kassandra’s warm throat. “Mm,” she hummed. She inhaled the scent of Kassandra, felt the ache inside of her and snuggled closer. “Sleep.”

“Mm. Yeah.”

They fit together perfectly, and easily fell asleep again. It was the best sleep Kyra had ever had. Of course it was, after the best sex of her life. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> The worst time to be single rn
> 
> based on this: http://thegaywomenchannel.tumblr.com/post/179227170395/idrathergoforgirls-striikee


End file.
